Straw Hats Ninja Detective Thief Mage Pirates
by Mythical782
Summary: This is actually a crossover of Naruto, One Piece, Fairytail and Deteective Conanbut the damn thing won't allow me to add two more crossovers. So yeah, anyway, the main characters of the four manga board Thousand Sunny in the pirate world for a adventure!...Well that was lame. Here are the pairings. Sasusaku Naruhina Nejiten Shikaino Shinran HeiKazu KaiAo LuNa ZoRo NaLu GrayJu
1. The Introduction

**Chapter 1:The Introduction**

**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot. The anime/manga belongs to Gosho Aoyama(Detective Conan/Case Closed), Masashi Kishimoto(Naruto), Eiichiro Oda(One Piece) and Hiro Mashima(Fairytail).

Alright everyone, thank you for reading this fanfic. This is only my second fanfic so, yeah. Anyway, this fanfic will concern my absolute fanfic manga/anime. You guys might be only reading this fanfic because you like Naruto or One Piece or Detective Conan(also know as Case Closed to some people) or Fairytail. If you know all four of them, high five! E-mail me and I'll send you imaginary cookies! So anyway, of you don't, read this chapter, it will give you a info of all the characters.

**Fairytail**

**Natsu Dragneel**

Natsu is not the main character of Fairytail but he is the most important one. He is a Dragon Slayer, a person that learnt the magic of dragon slayering. It is a ancient magic that is extremely rare. Only 7 people in whole world know it. These seven people are taught by dragons themselves because they are the child of the dragons. Don't ask me how a human can be the offspring of a dragon by that's how it is. He was taught by Igneel, the King of Fire dragons, therefore, he is the Fire Dragon Slayer. He's closet friend is a blue cat called Happy who can fly and talk. He is also the one who introduced Lucy to Fairytail. No one know how old he is although he is believed to be over 80 years old which is friggin impossible because he looks like a teenager. He constantly challenge S-ranked mages. Now, Fairytail is a guild, no one can be a real mage until they are in a guild. The Master/Mistress is the leader and is at the top rank, while the S-ranked mages are the top of all normal mages, they are allowed on the second floor of the guild where the dangerous missions are. The mages are only allowed on the first floor where there are not-so-dangerous mission. Natsu is a very very very strong person. He defeated, Gajeel, Laxus, Hades and many more powerful opponents. He went for the S-rank exam where 8 very special mages are chosen to see if they can be a S-ranked mage. Thay can also chose a partner so he chose Happy but when they were attacked by the second master of Fairytail, Hades who was thought long dead and his selected group of mages, he managed to defeat him. But the black dragon Arach-something, sink the island they were on. As on the brink of death, Mavis the first master of Fairytail saved them all and they were buried for 7 years, not aging until there fellow mages finally found them.

Lucy Heartfilia

Lucy is a 17 years old mage, the main character and daughter of a very rich man. Her mother died when she was young and her father thought her as a weaponn to expand his company. Excaping her father, she travelled as a travelling mage and was found by Natsu which he invited her to Fairytail. She uses magic keys as weapons. E.g opening the gate of Aquaris the Water Bearer. She was attempted to bought back to her father during the Phantom Attack Arc, which was failure due to her friends reluctance to let her go. She went to the S rank exam as a partner to Cana Alberona.

**Happy**

Happy is a six-year-old blue-furred cat-like creature called an Exceed. Using the magical ability Aera , Happy is able to fly by growing white feathered wings, and can also carry up to one person. Six years before the series' present, Happy is sent from the parallel world Edolas to Earth-land as an egg for protection after the Exceeds' queen, Chagot, has a premonition of their realm's destruction. He is soon found by Natsu, who cares for him together with Lisanna Strauss until he hatches. His birth cheers up everyone in the guild while they are in the middle of an argument, for which Natsu names him "Happy". Though Happy is unaware of his family ties, he is actually the son of Lucky and Marl , an Exceed farmer couple.

**Gray Fullbuster**

Gray Fullbuster is an 18-year-old wizard who specializes in performing Ice Make magic, which allows him to instantaneously conjure various kinds of weapons, shields, and other inanimate objects made from ice. He is more level-headed and competent in performing jobs than most of his guildmates, but has a habit of removing his shirt or stripping down to his underwear, often without realizing it. Gray has a fierce rivalry with Natsu Dragneel due to their opposing personalities and magical elements. Years before the beginning of the series, Gray is taken in by Ur as an orphan after his hometown is destroyed by the demon Deliora. He learns magic from her with the intention of taking revenge against Deliora, and develops his stripping habit as a result of his training to withstand the freezing temperatures of Ur's hometown. He later moves on to join Fairy Tail after Ur defeats Deliora instead at the cost of her own life. Gray clashes with his fellow student Lyon Vastia and Ur's daughter Ultear Milkovich, and eventually helps both come to terms with their pasts as Ur did for him.

**Erza Scarlet**

"Titania"[i] Erza Scarlet is a 19-year-old swordswoman with a guild ranking of S-Class. She is widely considered to be the most powerful female member of the guild. Using the re-equip magic "The Knight", she can summon different weapons and change armor and clothes at will. Additionally, she has an artificial eye, which can make her immune to illusions and eye-based magic, and halves their effects if used on both of her initially sheds tears from her real eye due to a defect with her artificial eye. She usually chastises slackers and serves as Fairy Tail's punisher, but eventually becomes friendlier towards her guildmates. Erza is enslaved and forced to build the Tower of Heaven when she is 11 years old; while there, she befriends several slave children, which includes Jellal Fernandez. After Jellal is taken away for rebelling against their captors, Erza leads a slave revolt to save Jella. Jellal is brainwashed into serving Zeref(a very evil guy) and continues the tower's construction, forcing Erza to escape and make a name for herself as a Fairy Tail wizard. Later, Erza helps Jellal atone for his misdeeds and eventually professes her love for him.

**Wendy Marvell**

"Priestess of the Sky" Wendy Marvell is a 12-year-old female Dragon Slayer. Wendy is usually accompanied by her Exceed partner Carla.Having mastered in the Sky Dragon Slayer magic , she can heal a person's injuries and ailments, and can temporarily relieve motion sickness. Additionally, she is capable of breathing powerful gusts of wind, and augmenting her friends' or her own speed, strength, and defensive power. Wendy can replenish her magical power by "eating" unpolluted her adoptive mother Grandine disappears when she is five years old, Wendy is rescued by Mystogan, the Edolas counterpart of Jellal Fernandez. She becomes Mystogan's traveling partner during his exploration of eventually leaves Wendy in the care of the Cait Shelter guild, led by Robaul ; however, Wendy is unaware that he is a spirit who uses illusion magic to found the guild and care for her. Seven years later, she and Carla join an alliance with Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, and Blue Pegasus to prevent the dark guild Oración Seis from acquiring Nirvana, a destructive spell developed by Robaul's the battle with Oración Seis, Wendy is forced to resurrect Jellal, mistaking him as her former traveling partner. After learning about the truth about Robaul and Cait Shelter following Nirvana's destruction, she joins Fairy Tail.

**Carla**

Carla is a 6-year-old white-furred Exceed originating from Edolas, and Wendy Marvell's partner. She is capable of using Aera magic, and the ability of precognition allows her to see visions of future locations and events, inheriting her precognitive powers from her mother Chagot; however, Carla is unaware of her family ties. She is evacuated from Edolas to Earth-land as an egg after Chagot has a vision of their realm's destruction six years before the events of the series; the objective is concealed as a mission to kill Dragon Slayers. Some time after this, Carla is hatched and taken under the care of the six-year-old Wendy. Carla has a premonition of future events and, despite her misinterpretation of Chagot's orders, decides to protect Wendy. Joining Wendy in an alliance to defeat the Oracion Seis, Carla turns down Happy; she only reconsiders when Happy resolves to ignore their mission.

**Gajeel Redfox**

"Kurogane" Gajeel Redfox, similar to Natsu Dragneel and Wendy Marvell, is a Dragon Slayer raised by the dragon Metalicana. His Iron Dragon Slayer magic grants him the ability to transform parts of his body into metal weapons such as clubs and swords, cover his body with nearly indestructible metal scales, and breathe gusts of wind containing metal shards capable of shredding a person's body. He can also consume metal objects for nourishment. Initially a member of Phantom Lord, his attack on Fairy Tail results in war between the two guilds and eventually joins Fairy Tail at Makarov Dreyar's(The Master) request. At first distrusted by the members of Fairy Tail, Gajeel proves his loyalty to develops a fierce rivalry with Natsu and harbors a resentment of cooperating with him unless forced to do so. He also comes to good terms with Levy McGarden after saving her from Laxus Dreyar's attack in Magnolia, and later partners with her for the S-Class exam on Sirius Island. Under Makarov's orders, Gajeel acts as a double agent to spy on Raven Tail's master Ivan Dreyar, which he is forbidden to reveal to his guildmates. After noticing Natsu and Wendy's cat partners, Gajeel becomes self-conscious of the fact that he is the only Dragon Slayer without a cat partner until he fights and befriends Panther Lily, whom he openly adores.

**Panther Lily**

Panther Lily is a black-furred Exceed swordsman from the parallel universe of Edolas. Initially depicted as a large, muscular, anthropomorphic panther, Panther Lily eventually takes on his species' general small appearance, though he is able to assume his original form for limited periods of time. He can also use "Aera". He uses swords that can extend to several times his large form's size, initially Buster Marm , and then the Musica Sword. After Lily saves a young Mystogan's life and brings him to Extalia, the Exceed is exiled by his people's queen the Edolas Kingdom's royal army, Lily captains the 1st Magic War Division. He duels Gajeel Redfox while defending the lacrima crystal created from the residents of Magnolia after they have been absorbed by an Anima portal, but has a change of heart after seeing the Exceeds gathering to push the crystal away from Extalia, and rescues Chagot from falling to her death. After being sent to Earth-land through the reversed Anima portal, he joins Fairy Tail as Gajeel's partner. He shows a mature personality compared to most of the Fairy Tail guild members.

**Juvia Lockser**

Juvia Lockser of the is a 17-year-old wizard introduced as the sole female member of the Element 4, an elite team of wizards from the Phantom Lord guild who each use a form of magic related to one of the four classical elements. The Water magic grants her the ability to manipulate water, pressurize into jets, and turn her body into water. She is prone to mood swings that affect her magic's attributes; it rains when she is depressed, and her water boils when she is jealous and angry. During her early childhood, Juvia is called "Rain Woman"[s] due to the constant downpours around her. Years later, Juvia makes a name for herself as a Phantom Lord wizard. She duels with Gray Fullbuster out of jealousy over her misunderstanding of Gray's relationship with Lucy Heartfilia and loses; the rain around her stops the first time in her life. After Phantom Lord's dissolution, Juvia becomes romantically obsessed with Gray. Wanting to become closer to Gray, she asks to join Fairy Tail. She becomes an official member after helping Gray and the other characters in the Tower of Heaven, and considers any woman who shows affection to Gray a potential rival since her love for Gray.

**One Piece **

**Monkey D. Luffy **

Monkey D. "Straw Hat"[a] Luffy , is the captain of the Straw Hat Pirates and the main character of the _One Piece_ series. In the beginning of the series, he accidentally eats the Paramecia-type Gum-Gum Fruit , causing his body to gain the properties of highly stretchable rubber. These properties are a result of Oda's desire for Luffy's fighting style to be silly(aka stupid), so that no matter how tense a situation gets, the reader can relax without becoming stressed out. In addition to his Devil Fruit ability, Luffy eventually learns to use Haki. After his life is saved by Shanks when he is seven years old, Luffy decides to achieve the tantamount goals of finding the titular treasure and succeeding Gold Roger as King of the Pirates. Ten years later, wearing Shanks' straw hat, he sets out to sea to gather a crew and sail the Grand Line, where the One Piece is supposedly hidden.

**Roronoa Zoro **

Roronoa "Pirate Hunter". Zoro is a swordsman who uses up to three swords, holding the third in his mouth. To fulfill a promise to his childhood friend and rival, "Kuina", he decides to become the world's greatest swordsman by defeating Dracule Mihawk[(Hawkeye Mihawk). Before meeting Luffy, Zoro had become a bounty hunter in order to pay for his living. Zoro is saved from his executioners by Luffy, who decides to follow his dream as the greatest swordsmen of all four seas. He makes it clear that he would turn on his captain if he ever stepped between him and his dream, although he later says that he can not fulfill his dream if he did not help his captain fulfill his. Him and Luffy were the first member the Straw Hat pirates. Later, he became the first mate.

**Nami**

"Cat Burglar"[c] Nami is a keen navigator and thief who recognizes and analyzes even the slightest changes in the weather. She is also an excellent pickpocket. Her dream is to draw a complete map of the world. While she met Luffy early on, she did not want to be a pirate. Later on, she became a member of the Straw Hats when Luffy defeated Arlong and his member and freed her from captivity. Throughout the series, Nami fights using a three-sectioned bo staff. Usopp later provides her with a version of this weapon capable of controlling weather, called the Clima Tact or Climate Baton .

**Usopp **

Usopp , nicknamed "King of Snipers Sniper King", is a liar, talented inventor, as well as a skilled painter and sculptor, and he fills the role of the Straw Hat's Sniper. In combat, Usopp primarily uses slingshots to fire various kinds of Usopp's early childhood, his father, Yasopp, leaves him and his mother to join the Red-Haired Pirates. Some time after this, Usopp's mother, Banchina, falls ill. Usopp starts telling lies, stating that his father has returned and will be taking them with him. His mother eventually dies, but Usopp, in his sadness, continues to tell lies. Despite all this, he does not blame his father for leaving him, but takes pride in his heritage..Usopp has an alter-ego named "Sogeking", a hero sniper, wearing a golden mask and cape.

**Sanji**

"Black Leg" is the Straw Hat Pirates' cook. He knows how it feels to starve from first hand experience, so he will never refuse someone a meal. He has a strong sense of chivalry, because of which, he will never harm a woman, even if he dies. Sanji also seems to keep this code regardless of a woman's appearance. His dream is to find the "All Blue" , a legendary sea, containing every kind of fish in the world. Sanji only uses kicks while fighting. He said that this is because a chef's hands are his most prized possessions and should not be risked in battle. Sanji begins using a fire-based kick technique known as _Diable Jambe_, French for "Devil Leg", , in which he heats his leg by spinning around rapidly to increase his attack power.

**Tony Tony Chopper **

Tony Tony "Cotton Candy Lover" Chopper is a doctor and a blue-nosed reindeer who gained human properties by eating the Zoan-type Human-Human Fruit Using a self-developed drug he calls Rumble Ball , Chopper can assume more than the three forms provided by his Devil Fruit ability alone. When complimented, Chopper acts really happy while either telling the person who complimented him to stop trying to make him happy, or that Chopper isn't very happy.

**Nico Robin**

"Devil Child"[f] Nico Robin is an archaeologist originating from Ohara , home of the world's largest and oldest library; she becomes an archaeologist at the age of eight[ and learns how to decipher the writings on the ancient stones called Poneglyph , which are scattered around the world. However, the World Government destroys the island for housing archaeologists along with her returning mother, Nico Olvia ), researching these stones. As a result, Robin cooperates with various pirates and other outlaws, eventually becoming a member of Baroque Works as its vice president, nicknamed as "Ms. All-Sunday" at the time, being briefly an antagonist to the Straw Hat Pirates before joining them. Like the scholars of Ohara before her, it is her dream to find and decipher the Rio Poneglyph, which is said to tell the world's lost history. Her devotion to history and its preservation goes so far that she will even risk her life to protect ancient artifacts and buildings. Robin ate the Paramecia-type Flower-Flower Fruit , allowing her to create temporary copies of parts of her body on surfaces near her. However, if her replicated parts are hurt, she feels the pain on her actual body.

**Franky **

Originally named Cutty Flam , he eventually starts calling himself Franky at the recommendation of Iceberg to hide his identity, gains infamy as "Cyborg" Franky and becomes shipwright of the Straw Hat Pirates. Abandoned by his pirate parents on the Grand Line island Water 7 at the age of ten, Franky becomes an apprentice to the master shipwright Tom along with Iceburg, who later becomes the island's mayor. When Tom is taken away as a criminal by the World Government for building Gold Roger's ship the _Oro Jackson_, Franky tries to stop them. In the process, he is severely injured and, to survive, rebuilds parts of his body using pieces of scrap metal, turning himself into a cola-powered cyborg with super-human strength. His dream is to build a ship, become its shipwright, and sail it to the end of the world. To that end, he builds the _Thousand Sunny_, a brigantine-rigged sloop-of-war to replace the sunken Going Merry as the Straw Hat Pirates' vessel and joins Luffy's crew.

**Brook**

"Soul King" Brook , is a musician. Brook is a living skeleton, resurrected by the Paramecia-type Revive-Revive Fruit , which gives a second life to the user if they die.[ch. 443] He is an excellent musician, who says that he can to play any instrument, although he is usually seen playing the violin. He is also a skilled fencer, who uses a shikomizue , in battle. Brook can hypnotize people with his music. His lightweight skeleton body allows him to jump extraordinarily high and to run across water. He has a very childish and energetic personality. When Brook's crew, the "Rumbar Pirates", enters the _Grand Line_, they leave their pet whale "Laboon" behind at Reverse Mountain, promising to return after sailing around the world. Fifty years later, Brook considers it his duty to fulfill his former crew's promise.

**Naruto**

**Uzumaki Naruto **

Naruto is the main character of the _Naruto_ . Naruto has ambitions of becoming Hokage, the leader of Konohagakure. Because he is the host of Kurama, the nine-tailed fox that attacked Konoha, he is ostracized by the other villagers. He compensates for this with his cheerful and boisterous personality, and over the course of the series, manages to befriend many foreign and Konoha ninja. He develops an especially close relationship with Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno, two of his fellow ninja in Team 7. Naruto later trains with Master Jiraiya (one of the legendary Sannin) during the three years prior to the start of Part II. From then on he becomes the prime target of the Akatsuki realizing that they could not achieve their plan until they captured Naruto and obtained the Nine Tails.

**Uchiha Sasuke**

Sasuke is Naruto's rival, designed to be "cool genius" as it is an integral part of an ideal rivalry. He is one of the few remaining members of the Uchiha clan along with his brother, Itachi Uchiha, who killed the rest of their family. Due to this, Sasuke's sole desire is to kill his brother, and he develops a cold and withdrawn personality. When made a member to Team 7, Sasuke began to considered them precious to the point of risking his life to protect the while focusing less on revenge at the start of the series. During an encounter with his brother in Part I, Sasuke's quick defeat leads him to sever his ties and leave the village to seek more power from the criminal Orochimaru. His teammates' attempts to recover him from Orochimaru forms a major component in the first half of the Part II plot before he later becomes an apprentice of Obito Uchiha, who convinces Sasuke to aid him once revealing Itachi's actions against the Uchiha as on the Village's order. But during the Fourth Great Ninja War, Sasuke learns the full truth of his family history and aids his friends against Obito and Madara.

**Haruno Sakura**

Sakura is the sole female member of Team 7. She was created her as the heroine of the a child, Sakura was taunted by other children because of her large forehead. She was comforted by Ino Yamanaka.As the two continued to grow, however, they became increasingly distant due to their shared affection for Sasuke Uchiha. During the early of Part I, Sakura is infatuated with Sasuke, and looks down Naruto Uzumaki. As they spend more time together as a team, Sakura's infatuation matures into genuine care and love for Sasuke, and manages to stop his rampage started from Orochimaru's cursed mark. She grew to respect and acknowledge Naruto, seeing with her eyes that he was not just bragging about being an excellent shinobi. After Sasuke leaves the village, Naruto makes a lifelong promise to her to bring him back. When the attempt is thwarted by the Sound Four and he ends up all bandaged in the hospital, she resolves to become stronger by training with Tsunade to assist Naruto in the quest to retrieve Sasuke. In Part II, Sakura displays specialized skills from her training, giving her the brutal power and strength of about 100 men.

**Inuzuka Kiba**

Kiba is a member of Team 8 who is of the Inuzuka Clan, a group of ninja with canine characteristics such a sense of smell who train alongside their ninja dog partners. Very protective of his teammates, Kiba displays the same loyalty to Akamaru, unwilling to abandon him and putting himself in harm's way for Akamaru's sake. In exchange for Kiba's devotion, Akamaru fights with him in battle; he uses his heightened senses to Kiba's advantage, and helps to double-team opponents with volleys of physical attacks. Since Akamaru is naturally better equipped for combat, Kiba usually modifies his own abilities at the start of a battle, growing claws and traveling on all four limbs to increase his speed. He can also drastically increase his sense of smell, and by the second half of the series he can use it to track things dogs cannot. Both Kiba and Naruto have a sense of friendship and rivalry with one another, as Kiba constantly challenges Naruto's aspirations for the position of Hokage.

**Akamaru**

Akamaru is Kiba's ninja dog, best friend, and constant companion. At the start of the series, Kiba carries Akamaru around on his head or inside his jacket. By Part II of the _Naruto_ storyline, Akamaru grows large enough for Kiba to ride atop his back, but since Kiba spends so much time with Akamaru, he fails to notice this drastic difference. With his heightened sense of smell, hearing, and the ability to detect others' chakra levels, Akamaru acts as a valuable tool for Kiba in hostile situations. To help Kiba keep track of opponents, Akamaru can urinate on them, giving them a strong odor that can easily be tracked. In battle, however, he relies on Kiba to provide the chakra for the combination attacks they execute, which requires Akamaru to transform into a clone of Kiba.

**Abutame Shino**

Shino is one of the members of Team 8 who is of the Aburame Clan, ninja who formed a symbiosis with a special breed of insects known as "destruction bugs" by allowing the insects to use their bodies as hives. In his free time, Shino collects insects and often uses them as analogies during conversation. During a battle, Shino directs his bugs towards an opponent, boxing them in without their knowledge and absorbing their chakra once they have been surrounded. Shino's merciless tendencies, in regards to opponents as well as his attachment to insects, have caused other characters to label him as "creepy".Nevertheless, Shino cares deeply for his teammates, being acutely aware of their inner workings and always regretting when he is unable to help them.

**Hyuuga Hinata**

Hinata a member of Team 8 who suffers from a lack of self-confidence. Though born of the Hyuga clan's main house and raised to become the succesor, Hinata's shyness and inability to stand up for herself caused her father's strong disapproval, leaving her in the care of Kurenai Yuhi. Under Kurenai's guidance, Hinata began training to become stronger, both to overcome her own weaknesses and to prove her worth to her father. Hinata's growing self-confidence mainly comes from her long-standing admiration for Naruto, as she is inspired by his enthusiasm and his unyielding determination to never give up. As the series progresses, her admiration towards Naruto grows into genuine care and affection, eventually leading her to fall in love with him. During Part II, Hinata confesses her love to Naruto while protecting him from Pain and later assisting him during the Allied Ninjas' battle with the Ten-Tails.

**Akimichi Choji**

Choji is a member of Team 10 who is typified by his deep love for food to the extent that he always has a snack with him during the series. Though his habit of always eating gives him a relatively large appearance, Choji insists he is not fat, instead using explanations like being "big-boned". If someone refers to him as fat, Choji instantly becomes hostile and increases his resolve to battle. Shikamaru Nara has never found an issue with Choji's weight, instead choosing to look upon Choji's inner strength. Because of this, Choji regards him as his best friend, stating he would willingly give his life to defend Shikamaru. In battle, Choji can increase the size of his body to improve the amount of damage his strikes deal upon impact. He can also use his clan's signature Calorie Control which converts his body fat to chakra (symbolized by butterfly wings in his back), although at first he can only use it through the help of three colored pills that can inflict side effects if eaten.

**Nara Shikamaru**

Shikamaru is one of the members of Team 10. Shikamaru's intelligence is such that Asuma Sarutobi, Team 10's leader, has never been able to defeat Shikamaru at games such as shogi or go, and he can devise complex strategies even in the heat of battle. However, his laziness frequently prevents him from effectively utilizing his intelligence. Shikamaru is a longtime friend of Choji Akimichi, his fellow Team 10 member, as he chooses to look upon Choji as a person rather than only considering his large girth. In battle, Shikamaru can manipulate his shadow, and by extending it into another person's shadow he can force the target to mimic his movement.

**Yamanaka Ino**

Ino is the only female member of Team 10. She is a childhood friend of Sakura Haruno, helping her to develop her own identity. When they discovered that they both liked Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura ended their friendship so they could properly compete for his affection. The two eventually make amends and rekindle their friendship, but still maintain a competitive attitude towards each other. In the anime, when Sakura begins to excel in healing techniques, Ino becomes her surrogate apprentice, hoping to be more useful to her friends and teammates as an able medical ninja. In terms of combat abilities, Ino specializes in mind-altering techniques. To use these techniques, Ino transfers her consciousness to her target's mind, gaining control over their body which she can then use to attack others.

**Hyuuga Neji**

Neji was a member of Team Guy and a child prodigy of the Hyuga clan, as well as being Hinata's cousin. As he was the only ninja of his generation to be promoted to the rank of Jonin during Part II, he frequently acted as leader of his assigned teams and the secondary leader of Team Guy which Might Guy is not around. Though a member of the branch house, Neji displayed his title as a prodigy of the Hyuga throughout the series as a master of his clan's Gentle Fist style of combat that he taught to himself. At the start of the series, Neji openly hated the main house because his father was killed in the place of the main house's leader, his uncle and Hinata's father. Originally, Neji believed in a fatalistic philosophy: that one's destiny is inescapable and that a weak person will always be weak. After being defeated in the Chunin Exams by Naruto, who defied his own "fate" by getting stronger, Neji had a change of heart once Hiashi revealed the full story of his twin brother's death as an act of self-sacrifice. Since then, Neji abandoned the idea of a predetermined fate and resolved to get strong enough to never lose a battle. As the series progressed, Neji refined his Gentle Fist and devised original variations that either increase their potency or to fix an inherent flaw such as a blindspot in his Byakugan. Neji also remedy the estranged relations between himself and the members of the main house, resulting in his training with Hiashi and Hinata at the end of Part I. Neji is killed during the Fourth Great Ninja War as he sacrifices himself to protect Naruto and Hinata from Obito attack, telling a horrified Naruto that he made the choice to die protecting those dear to him as his father had. But if he was actually killed, he wouldn't be here in the story so lets just say he resurrected okay?

**Rock Lee**

Rock Lee is a member of Team Guy and the favorite student of team leader Might Guy. In the ninja academy, Rock Lee was unable to use ninjutsu or genjutsu techniques, but his persistence impressed Guy. Guy spends much of his free time training with Lee to help him accomplish his dream of becoming a respected ninja by using only taijutsu. Lee has adopted several of Guy's habits because of this, such as his wardrobe and his perseverance. Guy has taught him a number of powerful, even forbidden, techniques. Because some of these techniques, such as the ability to open the eight chakra gates, can pose a severe risk to Lee's body, he is only permitted to use them to protect something or someone dear to him.

**Tenten**

Tenten is the only female member of Team Guy, and longs to prove that a female ninja can be just as skilled as a male ninja. Of all the _Naruto_ characters, Tenten receives the least amount of screen time in the series, such that her only fight in Part I of the manga is almost entirely skipped; the battle's start and her eventual defeat are the only portions battle, Tenten specializes in weaponry, ranging from projectiles to close-combat weapons and even explosives by the second part of the series. During a fight she uses the hundreds of weapons kept stored in scrolls she carries with her to bombard opponents with pinpoint accuracy. Tenten uses this expertise to help Neji Hyuga train his defensive techniques, and she holds him in high regard since he can always block her attacks.[ch. 98] Her Japanese voice actress is Yukari Tamura, and her English voice actress is Danielle Judovits.[45][51]

**Detective Conan/Case Closed**

**Kudo Shinichi**

Kudo Shinichi is 16 years old and the main character of the series. Shinichi is a high school detective who solves difficult cases for the police. During one of his investigations, he is attacked and forced to take an experimental poison by a member of the Black Organization. The drug was supposed to kill him, but due to a rare side-effect, he was inadvertently shrunk back to his childhood body. In order to keep his true identity a secret, he now goes under the alias Conan Edogawa and pretends to be a real child to throw off suspicion while he secretly solves many cases and looks for clues about the organization. He is also in love with his childhood friend, Mouri Ran but can't reveal his feelings to her due to his current condition.

**Mouri Ran**

Mouri Ran is Shinichi friend since elementary school. Both are in love with one another but neither have the courage to admit their feelings. She is friends with Toyama Kazuha and Nakamori Aoko. She is a highly skilled martial artist with a black-belt in Karate and is trained by her father in Judo. She is currently the captain and ace of her Karate team as well as the regional champion. Despite her expert prowess, her resolve can be easily broken if she has to face anything related with the horror genre. She is also very skilled in all forms of house chores, including sewing and cooking, and is lucky at games of chance, having never been known to lose. She spends most of her home life looking after Conan and her father. There are many times she suspected Conan Edogawa to be Shinichi and even came to the conclusion that Shinichi shrunk after taking an unknown drug but Jimmy always ends up fooling her so that she second guesses herself.

**Hattori Heiji**

Heiji is 16 years old high school detective and Shinichi's rival detective from OsakaHis father is Hattori Heizo, the chief commissioner of the Osaka police department. He later becomes friends with Conan Edogawa after he discovers his true identity as Shinichi. He often accidentally calls Conan, Kudo in front of Ran, confusing her. He has a relationship with Kazuha, his childhood friend and would-be love interest. Harley is also a master kendo fighter.

**Toyama Kazuha**

Kazuha is 17 years old and Heiji's childhood friend and a daughter of a commissioner who is positioned high in the Osaka police department. Heiji and Kazuha's fathers are close friends. Her relationship with Harley closely mirrors Ran's with JShinichi; she is too shy to admit that they feel more than friendship for their respective partner. She and Heiji share a pouch with a broken handcuff link which is their good luck charm. She is also a skilled 2nd-degree blackbelt in Aikido.

**Kuroba Kaito**

Kaito is a smart, quirky and almost arrogant 17 year old boy who is an excelled illusionist. He is childhood friends with Aoko, who he is in love with. Kaito is also the thief known as Kaito Kid. He gives the police riddles describing when, where, and what he is going to steal in a heist, and often ends up returning the item that he stole because it wasn't what he was looking for, the Pandora gem.

**Nakamori Aoko**

Aoko Nakamori is Kaito's childhood friend and love interest. She is an obstinate, impulsive and lighthearted girl. As the daughter of Inspector Nakamori head of the capture Kaito Kid team, she despises the Kaito Kid.


	2. All board Thousand Sunny!

**Chapter ****2:All board Thousand Sunny**

**Disclaimer:**I only own the plot. The anime/manga belongs to Gosho Aoyama(Detective Conan/Case Closed), Masashi Kishimoto(Naruto), Eiichiro Oda(One Piece) and Hiro Mashima(Fairytail).

Hey Guys, here's chapter 2. If you are wondering about my cover picture, I can't find on about Naruto, Luffy, Natsu and Shinichi in one pic, so yeah, I chose that one instead.

**All board Thousand Sunny**

**Naruto World**

Tsunade shook her head as she watched all of Konoha 12 laughing happily together while they walked towards they main gate where she was waiting for them.

"I still don't why you guys are leaving," she disapproved.

"Oh come on Baa-chan," our favourite Hokage candidate number 1 grinned, we'll be back soon. Don't worry about us."

Tsunade scowled and ignored the urge to give him a tour around Konoha.

"It's not that, it's just that a whole generation of our ninjas are leaving, everyone will have to work harder than every to cover up your absences."

"Don't worry too much shishou," Sakura laughed,"we'll be back beefore you knew it, we just need a holiday."

Tsunade sighed."Alright, but some back in one piece okay?"

At this, all of Konoha 12 grinned, even Shino, Neji and Sasuke which was kinda creepy.

"Don't worry Baa-Chan," Naruto grinned looking so much like one of the manically insane clown it was suddenly to scare her."We'll come back with One Piece all right. See ya."

At this words all Konoha 12 jumped in the nearest tree and jumped(that sound funny) away.

"Bye Shishou,"Sakura yelled before they disappeared.

Tsunade just shooked her head and sighed before walking back in wondering what One Piece was.

**20 miles away from Konoha**

All our young ninja settled down in a clearing and looking around. Kiba and Akamaru raised their heads and took a sniff to see if anyone is around while Neji and Hinata activated their Byakugan to check their surrounding.

"Anyone there," Sasuke asked.

Hinata shooked her heard for them and Sasuke nodded in return.

"Alright," Naruto grinned(he seem to be doing a lot of grinning today) as he activated the portal."Ladies first."

"Why thank you," Ino rolled her eyes as she stepped in the portal with all the other ladies,"see you on the other side."

**Modern Japan**

Kaito, Shinichi and Heiji were gathered in Ai's room while Aoko, Kazuha and Ran were gathered outside waiting.

"All right," Ai said her eyes narrowing handing Shinichi two huge vials of pills. "Each one should be enough for 3 months. Don't eat them both. They contain different antidotes so if your body adapted to one, switch to the other one immediately. Eat one at each mealtime should be enough okay?"

"Roger," Shinchi grinned(everyone seem to like grinning today)as Ai turned to Kaito.

"I don't know where you guys are going and I don't care, but you must remember that Aoko don't know you are Kaito Kid, so try to change your fighting style and use a normal gun instead of that card-shooting one okay?"

"Aye aye captain."

"And Heiji it's your job to make sure that none of the girls suspect anything okay? Ran's so happy that Conan-kun's back that she practically stucks to him like glue."

"Yeah, yeah we get it,"Shinichi rolled his eyes," we'll take care of ourselves, and stop calling me Conan, okay, you should be the one to be careful, try not to be caught by the Black Organization while I'm away."

Ai nodded."Be back safe."

**In a deserted construction site**

Kazuha looked around making sure no one's around, while Kaito sets up the portal.

As bright blue light appeared there was suddenly, in front of them was one of these portals with blue lights that you see in movies.

"Finally we are going," Aoko sighed,"I thought we'll never go."

"We're going now,"Heiji grinned(as if he doesn't grin a lot already)as they all stepped in the portal.

**Fairytail**

Mirajane looked up from the clipboard that she was using to recorded the leaving mages as she looked to see them for the last time9does that sound wrong?).

"Alright, we got your names recorded here just be back soon okay?"

"See you soon, Mira-chan," Lucy smiled(finally, a sane person). I'll miss you."

Mirajane nodded."I will to, travel safe."

**Behind the guild**

Erza stepped away from the portal she was setting up. A blu-ish glow appeared.

Natsu was laughing manically scaring the crap out of Happy, while Carla just rolled her eyes at both of them.

"Is it setted up, Erza-chan,"asked Wendy happily.

Erza nodded,"let's go."

**Thousand Sunny**

Nami was pacing up and down the ship, waiting for her friends to arrive.

Biting her nails, she turned to Zoro.

"Are you sure these portals okay to use,"she asked.

Zoro signed."Annoying woman, of course they will work. Though I'm not really sure. They were single use."

Nami stopped dead."WHAT?I TOLD YOU TO GET DOUBLE USE JUST IN CASE IT DOESN'T WORK!"

Zoro glared back at her." What, annoying woman, the double ones are to expensive and I want to buy some grog."

Nami fired up," WHAT? YOU ARE TELLING ME THAT YOU DID IT BECAUSE YOU JUST WANT TO BUY SOME FREAKIN' GROG?"

Zoro glared back."YEAH, WHAT ABOUT IT-"

He suddenly as Sanji jumped out of nowhere and kicked him straight in the face.

"DON'T YOU DARE YELL AT NAMI-SWAN," Sanji yelled, pausing for a second to stare at Nami with loveheart eyes.

Zoro growled and grabbed his swords and was about to give Sanji a taste of hell when three blu-ish glows appeared.

"YEAH,"Luffy screamed jumping out of nowhere," THEY ARE HERE!"

All the other member of the Straw Hat gang appeared as they waited for their firends to appear.


	3. First day on Thousand Sunny

**Chapter 3:First day on Thousand Sunny**

**Diclamier****:**I only did the plot and story so the characters and their abilities and the worlds and other stuff all belong to Gosho Aoyama(Detective Conan/Case Closed), Masashi Kishimoto(Naruto), Eiichiro Oda(One Piece) and Hiro Mashima(Fairytail). We are not not worthy of their presences, bow down to their brilliance

**Hello people, its me, your favourite authors, well probably not for some of you, but anyway, my big thanks to Sorariu for being my first reviewer. And to answer her(I think its a her, it could be a him, or they or them, but whatever) question, the answer is kind of. The real Straw Hats(Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Robin,Brook,Chopper, Usoop and Brook, we are not worthy of their presences either, bow down to their awesomeness) are the genuine Straw Hats, the rest of them are just like friends that decided to go along with them. Fellow travellers. **

As we looked over Sunny's lawn, we would see all the Straw Hats and friends snoozing into next week. Last night, the party was so wild and happy that they actually fall into deep sleep the same time. Awww, how sweet. Oh, someone's waking up, ohh, its Ino, our little mind expert, I wonder if she knows that humans can only use 10% of our brain at one time. Well, in tests I really need the other 90% to kick in. Anyway, she going to the bathroom, no wonder she woke up early, must be a habit, a lady must always look her best. Ah, there she is, looking beautiful as always, hey what's the hell is she doing she's walking over to everyone...

"WAKE UP," Ino yelled, all the sleepers spring up making it easy so she can run around kicking everyone's pillows(how the hell did the pillows get there?Well let's just say, Robin being the thoughtful person she is, contained her sleepiness and bought pillows and blankets for everyone)"ITS THE FIRST DAY OF BEING ON THOUSAND SUNNY AND WE DO NOT WANT TO MISS IT. THE SUN IS SHINING, THE SKY IS BLUE AND THE WEATHER IS PEACHY, NOW GET YOUR SLEEPY LITTLE BUTTS UP AND RUN AROUND!"

"YEAH,"Naruto yelled,"BELIEVE IT!"

"AS ALWAYS INO-CHWWAN,"Sanji yelled his eyes instantly forming into love hearts.

"YEAH,COME ON PEOPLE,"cried our little alarm clock, before spring away leaving some very bad tempered people behind.

"Is it just me,"Neji growled,"or are all the blonds here hyperactive?"

"Nah,"Heiji yawned,"its just you."

Did anyone notice those two's name rhyme?

**20 minutes later**

"MEAT,"cried Luffy.

"RAMEN,"sobbed Naruto.

"FIRE,"yelled Natsu.

"I WANT RAMEN/MEAT/FIRE,"they all yelled at the same time,"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS."

Nami looked down at her plate.

"I believe it's called fruit salad, more precisely, apple, watermelon and strawberry salad."

"Anyone can tell what salad this is, but DART BOY, WHERE'S MY SAKE,"Zoro yelled.

"SHUT UP MARIMO, EVEN THOUGH I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT ANY OF YOUR FREAKIN' HEALTH EXCEPT THE LADIES, ANYONE KNOW THAT MEAT, RAMEN AND SAKE IS NOT FREAKIN' HEALTHY TO EAT AS BREAKFAST. AND WHAT'S WITH THE CRAP ABOUT THE FIRE? YOU WANT TO BURN THE FRIGGIN' SHIP DOWN? YOU STUPID IDOTIC-"

"Morning Sanji-kun,"a cheerful voice called out breaking the middle of Sanji's sentence. Sanji stopped smoothed his hair and regained his cool look.

"MORNING RAN-CHWWWAN!," cried Sanji going Category 5 love hurricane,"WOULD YOU LIKE SOME FRUIT SALAD?"

"Fruit salad? Oh you putted all my favourite fruit in a salad,"Ran said happily,"thanks Sanji-kun."

Can people melt? Cause Sanji did.

He was going to die and go to love heaven but he was interrupted. Very rudely interrupted.

"YOU MEAN THAT I CAN"T EAT RAMEN FOR BREAKFAST FOR THE REST OF THE TIME ON THIS LION THING? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO,I'M LEAVING ,"sobbed Naruto.

"Its called Thousand Sunny not Lion Thing,"Sakura snapped," and we are staying here whether you like it or not.

"D-d-don't w-worry N-Naruto-kun,"Hinata smiled timidly behind Sakura,poking her fingers together"I-I'm s-sure that y-you w-wil be a-able to eat r-ramen s-sometimes. I-I'll h-help y-you s-sneak s-some."

Naruto brightly immediately,"Thanks Hinata-chan,"he said happily reaching forward to hug her and was only stopped by an obstacle. A very annoying obstacle.

Name:NejiBot8923

Status:Protecter of Lady Hinata and a genius prodigy

Powers:The Byakugan, and many others I'm not gonna bother to write.

Mission No.1:Stop Uzumaki Naruto hugging Lady Hinata

Result:Mission Accomplished

Mission No.2:Exterminate Uzumaki Naruto

Target Locked.

Braced for impact

"What the -censored-hell do you think you were doing," said Neji. Since this is T rated, fell free to fill in the censored part. Hey don't blame me, there are kids watching this people. Back to Neji- heyyyy, his eyes are glowing red.

**Anime Rule**

**When eyes start glowing red, you start running**

Fortunately, Neji didn't have time to show Naruto around Heaven because TenTen popped out.

"Neji,"she said,"come on you better try this salad, it's so good!"

Hyuuga Neji, genius of his clan, mastered every technique known to the Hyuugas.

The first of Konoha 12 to be Jounin. One of the awesomely cool group(Sasuke, Shino, Shikamaru) looked up and blushed.

Actually blushed.

Oh how the mighty has fallen.

Our gorgeous weapon mistress was looking especially beautiful today. With a pair of demin short, black tanktop, Black heeled converses and her hair in a ponytail. No wonder Neji blushed. In fact Sanji tried to make a move on her but was stopped. Well, not exactly stopped, more like being sent crashing through a wall by Neji (Don't you dare touch her) and Lee (Sanji! How could you try to unpurify our youthful lotus?) which was how Franky came in. Hey, he's the carpenter people, he's suppose to fix stuff.

"HELLO EVERYONE, I KNOW THAT TODAY IS GONNA BE A SUUUUUPER DAY!,"Franky yelled, doing his trademark pose.

Cricket

Cricket

Cricket

Cricket

"Uh, notice the atmosphere around here?"

"WHAT A SUUUUPER QUIET ATMOSPHERE."

"THEN GODDAMMIT SHUT UP FOR-CENSORED-SAKE."Again guy, kids are watching this. Fill in the blank ya self. Arrgh me hearties(Sorry, had a urge to say that.)

Well, anyway, you probably are wondering who yelled the last part. Step back people, watch the amazing Lucy explode.

"STOP YELLING AT LUCY-SWWAN!"yelled Sanji.

"I'M NOT SUUUPER YELLING AT HER."Franky protested.

"WHATS SO SUPER ABOUT YELLING?"

"IT JUST IS SUUUPER!"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!"That was Zoro.

"BOTH OF YOU ARE BEING FREAKIN RIDICULOUS!" That was Gajeel.

"YEAH, STOP ACTING SO IMMATURE!"Oh hi Luffy, didn't notice you there.

"THAT FRIGGIN RICH COMING FROM YOU!"Hello, Gray.

"YOU SHUT UP."

"DON"T YELL AT GRAY-SAMA, LUFFY-SAMA!" Howdy Juvia.

"DON"T GET CAUGHT UP IN THIS!"

"DON"T YOU DARE YELL AT JUVIA YOU MORONS!" Hey Erza, wassup?

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU,THIS IS SO FREAKIN TROUBLESOME TO HEAR AND EVEN MORE FREAKIN TROUBLESOME TO YELL!" Who got a trademark 'troublesome? Ah, Shika-kun(DON"T CALL ME THAT!) of course.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU I'M TRYING TO THINK?"

"YOU SHUT UP DETECTIVE GEEK!"  
"LEAVE KUDO ALONE!"  
"SINCE WHEN DID YOU BECAME HIS MOTHER?"  
"LEAVE BOTH OF THEM ALONE!"  
"SHUT UP KUDO-LOOKALIKE MAGIC FREAK!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL HIM?"  
"STAY OUT OF THIS!"  
"I"M THE ONLY ONE ALLOWED TO CALL HIM MAGIC FREAK!"  
"WHO SAYS?"  
"I SAY!"  
"WHY YOU..."  
"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!"

"MAKE ME!"  
"GLAD TO!"  
"GUM-GUM..."  
"FIRE DRAGONS..."

"DIABLE..."  
SHADOW..."  
"GATTLING GUN!"  
"ROAR!"  
JIMBLE!"

"PROCESSION!"  
"DIEEEEEEEEEE!"

Well you probably know what happens next. A huge fight.

Sanji yelling about not yelling at the ladies, Franky said he didn't yell at her, Zoro yelling at them to shut up, etc etc. And everyone else was pretty much yelling at each other to shut up.

Sad.

PS. Smart people, like Hinata, Robin and Wendy were calmly sitting on the other side of the ship sipping tea and talking about stuff.

How smart. Especially when on the other side of the ship there's a pandemonium/catastrophe/hell featuring...er 30 people? Can't tell when there's a huge mess of flying punches and Rasengans and Shadows and Fires and and Bullet and Sword Slashes.

*Gets chair thrown at head*

"SHUT UP" (No idea who yelled that, too complicated)

"YOU SHADDUP I'M THE AUTHOR, I CREATED THIS STORYLINE, YOU'RE HERE CAUSE OF MEEEEEE."

"I DON'T GIVE A -censored- CRAP"(please fill blank)

"WHY YOU UNGRATEFUL BRATS"

*Rolls up sleeves and joins fight*

**Mythical782 out.**

**Thanks to everyone who put me as their favourite and followers and reviews.**

**Hey there everyone a little note from XD Happiness your beloved author's twin sister. soooooo for you iphone/ipad users out there and is interested in seeing the latest manga chapters download this amazing free app called Manga Scope which gives you the latest Fairy Tail/Naruto/One Piece(SABO'S ALLLLLLIVE yells 12324275846 times) and Detective Conan mangas. Or for One Piece you can go on google and type in Watch Op to watch the latest One Piece Episodes and Movies (I just watched film Z its awesome!)**

**To bad I can't download it, I'mma Samsung user. :(. I have to steal my mum's iphone 5 (Seriously mum? Come on give da iphone to a younger generation) or use our family ipad which a few weeks ago my lovely, dear, wonderful, glamorous sister cracked, the screen that is. *Punches Mythical 782***

**But for you One Piece anime lover out there don't worry you can Watch Op on every Smart phone, I think.**

**Okay Ja ne (for you twerps who can't understand Japanese its means See you)**


End file.
